1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic ozone-generating device, especially to an ultrasonic ozone-generating unit and an appliance comprising the ultrasonic ozone-generating which generates a powerful ultrasonic carrier-airflow. With the ultrasonic ozone-generating device and an appliance comprising the ultrasonic ozone-generating, an ozone gas of great volume generated by an ozone generator with a close-type air-pumping device is guided into a receiving space of an independent seat or into a sink of a sink device. The ozone gas is dissolved in water for sterilizing, deodorizing and bleaching objects to be cleansed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rapidly developing human society continuously consumes environmental resources and greatly pollutes the environment in which we live. For instance, air-pollution, waste disposal problems, water-pollution and food-pollution are hazardous to goods indispensable to human basic needs. In other words, humans suffer from their own success. Other than environmental education, cleansing machines are researched and developed to address the environmental issues. Such cleansing machines eliminate pollutants from food, drinking water and air and thus protect humans from hazardous materials. The research and development of such cleansing machine are considered an important issue in relevant fields as well as to society in general.
Hence, a manufacturer provided a conventional single-functional ozone-generating machine which can be hung or placed beside a kitchen sink for cleansing water or vegetable. However, the applicable range of the machine is significantly insufficient due to lack of ozone gas transportability for sterilizing, deodorizing and bleaching a large amount of objects to be cleansed. It is noted that the conventional machine is incapable of rapidly sterilizing/detoxifying food in everyday life.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an ultrasonic ozone-generating unit to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.